Astronomy Tower Tears
by lilily
Summary: When Head Girl Lily Evans finds herself kissing James Potter in a deserted broom closet, even though she has a boyfriend, what will she do? Oneshot, cute though. Please review!


Disclaimer: None of these characters belongs to me, except for Jordan Robbins.

------------------

A/N: A nice little one shot. The plot just kind of came to me out of nowhere lol, and I have some time on my hands, so here you go!

------------------

Lily Evans sat in the astronomy tower, staring out at the moon, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She didn't know how it had happened... didn't know how she had _allowed_ it to happen, more like. And the scary thing was, she wasn't even sure if she regretted it, and it frightened her. James bloody Potter... the boy who seemed to exist solely to make her miserable, was different... something had to be different. If he hadn't changed, than why did she feel this way?

------------------

Earlier that night

Lily was getting tired, and very quickly. Surely she was heading towards a melt down. Between her Head Girl Duties, (which she shared with her boyfriend of a year, Jordan Robbins) and trying to avoid Potter, she had barely any time to sleep. James had somehow figured out the password to the Head dormitories, (by a bribe, no doubt) and waited there for her, every morning before breakfast, and every night before she went to sleep. She couldn't avoid him, and it was killing her.

But then something totally unexpected, and out of the blue occurred.

_Wham!_ Somebody had grabbed her hand. Lily tried to scream, tried to alert somebody, but she couldn't. The mysterious person was holding her mouth closed with one of their hands, while they pulled her into wherever they were.

"Silencio," a familiar voice whispered. _Too familiar._

"POTTER!" Lily screamed in rage, her green eyes narrowing, as she took in her surrounding. A sodding _broom closet. _How romantic... not. "What in bloody hell do you think you're -"

But Lily never was able to finish her thought. Because at that moment, James silenced her pleas of outrage by pressing his lips against her own. And as much as Lily hated to admit it, it felt good.

Sparks flew from her lips all around her body. The kiss was electrifying, and Lily couldn't help herself. She found that she was kissing him back, with even more passion than James. But he soon matched her stride, and after a few moments, he pressed his tongue against her lips. Immediately, Lily granted him access.

For a few minutes, the two of them just stood in the cramped space they had, relishing in each other's presence. It wasn't until James dared to speak that Lily snapped out of her reverie.

"Mm, Lily," he murmured, smiling against her lips.

Lily's eyes flew open. She stared at James wide eyed as her brain began to process what had just happened between the two.

"Oh my god," she whispered, and ran out of the closet, not looking back once, her robes billowing out behind her as she sprinted, not even watching where she was going. Her feet carried her to the astronomy tower, where she fell to ground.

"Of course I had to come here," she thought, shaking her head sadly. It was the exact spot where her and Jordan had shared their first kiss.

------------------

"_What happened?"_ James thought, as he made his way to his dormitory. " _I thought everything was going fine... how could something so perfect become something so wrong?"_ he pondered. He had chased after Lily for as long as he could remember. No matter how many times she turned him down, he relentlessly followed after her, never giving up. He had come so close tonight, but now it seemed as if he was even farther away then where he started.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head. "I'm too close... I won't give her up." With that, he took out his invisibility cloak and his map, and located Lily. He would stop at nothing to win her over.

------------------

"Lily?"

It was Jordan. Her Jordan. The Jordan Robbins that had comforted her when her kitty died, the Jordan Robbins who had given her his shoulder to cry on when Petunia had sent her the letter stating that she was no longer her sister. It was her boyfriend of one year, who had been nothing short of an angel to her. Honest, kind, caring, just amazing. And Lily knew that he deserved the truth.

"Hi, Jordan," she replied, as she got up and wandered over to him. As she stared into his eyes, she felt her knees weaken. He didn't deserve any of the pain she was about to put unto him. Although their relationship had been a bit predictable since the beginning, there was nothing _wrong _with him, but it just wasn't right. She just hoped she wasn't going to make him hurt too much tonight.

"Jordan... we need to talk."

------------------

James had just walked into the astronomy tower, and was not at all happy to see Jordan there as well. How was he supposed to win over her heart if her sodding boyfriend was there, standing so close to her, breathing the air that she breathed? But then it happened. Lily spoke the four words that could either make or break a man's heart.

"We need to talk."

Silently, he crept closer to the couple and listened, as Lily began to speak.

------------------

"What... what about, Lily?" he inquired, staring into her eyes, trying to find any clues as to what the conversation was going to turn into.

"About... Jordan, I need us to talk about us," she started. As Jordan opened his mouth to say something, she held up her hand. "I'll talk right now, and you'll listen. Ok?"

Jordan nodded her head, and Lily continued.

"You've been an amazing boyfriend to me for the past year, and I wouldn't trade our memories together for anything. You've been my sunshine in the dark, my ray of hope when there seemed to be no hope left."

James was seething. So this is what Lily wanted to talk to Jordan about. How wonderful and great he was, and how _he, _James Potter, had _forced _her to make out with him in the broom closet. Well, he had news for Mr. Perfect over there... Lily had kissed him back, and willingly too!

"But as you can tell," Lily started again, "Our relationship has been rather predictable, _perfect_ almost. Because you, Jordan Robbins, are the perfect guy. You're patient with me, you treat me right, and you understand everything that I have to tell you. You know just what to say to make me feel better, and if you wanted to, you'd know just what to say to make me break down into tears. But you never have. You've never done anything to hurt me. Because you're perfect, and I'm just... I'm not."

"Lily," Jordan began to say, but she cut him off, as her words started spilling out faster, while she wiped a tear out from the corner of her eye.

"And I never meant for this to happen Jordan, because you're the most loyal guy I know. But I... I'm not. I cheated on you, just tonight."

Jordan stared into Lily's eyes. Calmly, he took her hand in his, and kissed it lightly. The disappointment in his eyes was almost to much for Lily to take. There was an expression of hurt, betrayal, and sadness in his eyes all at once. Lily would have preferred it if he had screamed at her. The look he was giving her right now made her feel even worse than before.

"So," she said, choking on her words from unshed tears. "You understand why we can't be together anymore... I don't want to hurt you anymore, Jordan. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Silent tears rolled down Lily's cheeks.

"I love you," Jordan whispered, so silently that even Lily could barely hear him, and he was standing mere inches away. "And I always will." With that, he gave her one last kiss, implanted his memory on Lily's lips, and swept out of the tower, leaving a disgruntled and crying Lily behind.

"Alright, James, come out, I know you're hiding under that bloody invisibility cloak," Lily said, turning around to face the invisible James.

He whipped the cloak off of her and advanced towards her. When he approached her, he didn't say a word. Just wrapped her up in her arms and let her weep, occasionally rubbing her back, and whispering soothing sounds in her ear.

And at that moment, Lily knew she had made the right choice. No matter how much it had hurt her to let Jordan go, she knew that James' imperfections were what made him perfect. He would never let her get into harm, and would protect her no matter what. And she lay in his arms for hours, savoring the feeling of being wrapped in his arms.

"I love you James," she finally whispered, clutching onto him.

"And I love you."

------------------

A/N: So how do you like it? My first one-shot ever, so I don't know if it's any good or not, but I know one way to find out. Leave me a review? Hehe, thank you if you do!


End file.
